


Don't Hold Back

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah, I like my bike," he said. "I should take you for a ride on it sometime."</p><p>"Oh, yeah," Darcy replied before she could stop herself. "Anytime you want me, I'm there."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Hold Back

Knowing far too much about classified subjects meant that Darcy Lewis had to be neutralized in some way. Being a poli sci major made that easy; SHIELD paid off her considerable student loans and hired her on as a desk jockey pushing papers around from one department to another. They even encouraged her to finish her degree and take on business management classes on their dime. Darcy was no fool; she took the classes and pushed the paper and kept her mouth shut. Her mother would have been so proud.

It was a complete accident when she overheard Steve Rogers complaining about how plain the SHIELD barracks were. Of course Clint wouldn't care: he was usually away on missions and in constant movement. He didn't need anything particularly flashy. But Steve wanted a place to live, not merely a bunk to sleep in at night when his body needed to crash. "Why don't you just get an apartment, then?" she asked, her lunch still on her tray. He was startled and Clint just shot her a blank look. Aware that she probably shouldn't have barged into their conversation, she plunged blithely ahead. "I'm sure they pay you enough for something nice in the city or one of the outer boroughs. Hell, you could probably afford one of those fancy brownstones across the river in Brooklyn."

Steve practically lit up at that pronouncement. "Why don't you sit down with us?" he offered, half standing and indicating the seat next to him.

"Darcy Lewis," she chirped, introducing herself as she sat down beside him. God, he was cuter in person than she thought he would be. Clint, too, for that matter, but Steve was drool worthy. She grinned at him. "I have loads of free time. I can help."

***

Steve and Darcy spent a lot of time together apartment hunting after that, and he finally settled on an apartment in Red Hook. "I never would've pegged you for a hipster type," Darcy commented as they plopped down onto his brand new couch. He had carried it up the three flights by himself, which was freaking impressive, frankly. It got her thinking of him holding her up in his arms, pressing her against the wall...

He laughed. "We'll pretend I even know what you mean by that," he said good-naturedly. "I like the shops and the people. They got character, yanno? Like they've got a story somewhere, and it's okay if I have one too." He leaned back on the couch, throwing an arm over the back as he lounged. "And I'm close enough to the city if something happens and they need me to come in."

"Not to mention, parking here is loads better than Manhattan. It's an arm and a leg out there," Darcy said, sitting down beside him and ignoring the urge to lean against that muscled chest and breathe in his scent like a besotted freshman. She was working on a masters in business administration, for God's sake. After three different major switches as an undergrad. She knew what she was doing.

"Yeah, I like my bike," he said. "I should take you for a ride on it sometime."

"Oh, yeah," Darcy replied before she could stop herself. "Anytime you want me, I'm there."

Well, Steve wasn't the innocent he liked to play for SHIELD, either. The grin he shot her was downright sinful, and he pulled her right up against him. "Yeah? How about now?"

"I'm down with that," Darcy replied, trying to play it cool. She would ride along with Steve. Yeah, that would be _awesome._ She had actually been very circumspect and had refrained from posting pictures of him all over her Facebook page. She wanted to keep those for herself to drool over and fantasize about. Preferably naked.

"Or a different kind of ride?"

She couldn't help it, she burst into laughter. "That did not come out smooth at all."

Steve laughed as he pulled her closer. "I was hopin' it would. Some of the guys back in the day tried that, and it worked."

"Different time, Steve," Darcy said as she collided with his chest. She could feel the muscles beneath his shirt, and sighed happily. She traced the musculature and daringly slid her hand low on his abdomen, just above his belt buckle. "We're a bit more forward now."

He grinned her. "I noticed. I kinda like it."

"Well, good. Let me show you how forward I can be."

Straddling his waist, Darcy kissed him with plenty of tongue, her hands on his awesomely muscled chest. He had his arms around her, and it felt like the most natural thing in the world as he held her in place. She let her hands drag down to his waist, then unbuckled his belt and undid his jeans to slip her hand inside. Steve made a soft pleased sound, so she rooted around until she could feel bare skin. She palmed him, tongue still in his mouth, her other hand now against his shoulder for balance. His hands had come down to cup her ass, and yeah, this was Captain freakin' America she was making out with. And enjoying the hell out of her afternoon with. How fantastic was that?

After a while she pulled back to pull off her shirt. It was a fairly standard bra, no lacy lingerie thing, but Steve eyed her chest as if she was manna from heaven. He helped her take off everything else, and she couldn't help but lick at that perfect chest once it was exposed. Off came the jeans and underwear, his cock half hard already. Darcy pushed him back onto the couch and pushed his legs open so she could lick at it a little, fingering herself all the while. He groaned at the sensation, his head falling back onto the back of the couch.

She rose to her feet, her hand still between her legs, and put one knee down beside his thigh. "I hear people say you kinda hold back and pull your punches in training." She pulled her wet fingers away and licked at them, aware of Steve's wide eyes tracking every movement. She felt like a goddess at that moment, and she leaned in over him. "Give me what you've got, Steve. Don't hold back anything. Let me feel it all."

Steve grasped her hips and pulled her close. She grasped his cock and guided him into her, then rocked against him. His hands were on her back, and he looked up at her with a rapt expression as she gasped and moaned. After a few minutes, he actually grasped her hips tighter and _stood up,_ causing her to squeak in surprise. "I got an idea," he said, a goofy grin on his face.

The air wooshed out of Darcy's lungs as her back was propped up against the wall. She wrapped her legs around Steve's waist and kept her arms tight around his chest. "God, you're strong," she blurted, making him laugh.

"Gotta have some benefits to this, right?" he asked, just before claiming her mouth with his and fucking into her as he held her up against the wall. It was every bit as hot as she thought it would be, and her vision damn near whited out when she came. Steve kept thrusting up into her willing body, mouth fastened on hers as if he needed her to breathe. She twined her hands in his hair and hung on for dear life, clenching her inner muscles as pleasure started building up again.

Steve grunted when he came, leaning into her a little. Darcy was probably a dozen thrusts away from coming, but she couldn't complain at all. She had a great buzz beneath her skin, a huge grin on her face and what was likely going to be a hickey on the spot where her neck met her shoulder. "Oh, yeah, we have to do this again," she said, not caring if he thought her grin was goofy and not sexy.

He laughed and nodded against her cheek. He didn't even need to let her down yet. "This century is a pretty good one, I think."

"If you think _this_ was great, Steve, just wait until I introduce you to the concept of sex toys. It's gonna rock your world," Darcy promised.

"I can take anything you got," Steve replied, answering her grin with one of his own.


End file.
